Edward Richtofen (Gruntijackal)
This is a Fanon Expansion of a Canon Element, for the actual Canon Richtofen, see Here Doctor Edward Richtofen (Born December 11th 1911), is a sociopathic, sadistic Doctor who hails from Germany. He is most promiment for helping in the creation of the Zombies and numerous Wonder Weapons. Biography Early Life Richtofen was conceived in a labratory in early 1911. According to doctors when Edward was born, he had minor mental issues at birth. This became apparent at a very early age when Richtofen would perform experiments on the neighbours pets. After a while, his Mother told him not to harm animals anymore; which Richtofen suceeded in doing by sheer will. When he turned 14, he began to imagine killing everything in the pursuit of world domination. It wasn't long after this began that his parents caught on, which lead to his mother wailing and becoming depressed as her son descended into a lifestyle of sadist. Doctor's provided pills to sedate Edward's mental issues. Back in 1925, however, the pills were poorly produced and had side effects. The pills, while temporarily preventing Richtofen from thinking sociopathic thoughts, it made his brain work at 13% of the normal capacity, causing Richtofen to conduct plans of world domination once again through other means. When he was 23, he managed to contact Ludvig Maxis and the two talked about creating deadly weapons for the German cause. A mere two years later, Maxis formed Group 935. Richtofen revealed in 2013 that he first thought of his master world domination plan when he turned 16, to utilize numerous powerful artifacts across the planet to power the weapon he had been designing. His plans, however, were halted when his parents forced him to join the army in 1936. Army Service Richtofen immediatly established himself as a medic, allowing him to learn biology more in-depth. His surgery was ridiculed, people saying that he 'butchered' his patients. In a matter of months, he was given the nickname 'The Butcher' and was moved to POW camps to help 'interrogate' the prisoners. Richtofen's bloodlust was only prevented by his pills, yet he still yearned to rip a French person to shreds. While killing prisoners could be considered a dream come true, Richtofen still planned to escape the military and join Maxis like he needed to. On April 3rd 1942, his plan could come to fruition. When left alone with a prisoner to interrogate it on British plans, he almost immediatley noticed that they had similair bodies. The British soldier was slightly fatter than Richtofen, so Richtofen had to knock him unconsciouse and begin operating. Richtofen carefully chipped away at the fat, while covering up the marks with other skin. He also had to slightly disfigure the face to make it appear more like Richtofen's. While it took six hours to finish, Richtofen himself believed he had made the knocked out soldier before him look similair to Richtofen. Richtofen hastily wrote a fake suicide note, replaced the soldier's clothes with a lab coat and black pants and hung the Soldier in Edward's room. Shortly after this, he dug underneath the gate of the POW camp and escaped. He spent three weeks walking back to civilasation. Throughout the rest of his life, Richtofen kept it a secret as to how he got to Doctor Maxis and joined Group 935. Group 935 While he was initially welcomed by Doctor Maxis to Group 935, Richtofen himself felt he was at edge with his superior. It was not long before Richtofen came into contact with the illuminati, who plagued his mind with tasks and threats. The Discovery of 115 Betrayal Shi No Numa Coming Home The Future Scavenger Hunt The Green Wunderwaffe L'Étranger Wald des Todes Den Endkampf MDT Renewal Journey's End Richtofen, haven discovered a method of reaching Japan to stop Hiru Masaki, took the oppurtunity and used the MDT. Upon arriving in Japan, Richtofen had established contact with Nikolai, whom had fallen under complete control of Richtofen after 75 years. Nikolai discovered the location of Hiru, and Richtofen was quick to discover Gruntijackal's location, killed all of Hiru's bodyguards and was about to kill Hiru, had Takeo not intervined. Hiru fled, with Edward in hot pursuit. Richtofen pulled out his Wunderwaffe, not allowing Hiru to foil his plans at this critical moment. Hiru pulled out his own Wunderwaffe, and entered a duel as the two lightning bolts collided, unwittingly powering Gruntijackal as he channeled his aether energy. The group intervened, tossing a Gersch Device near Richtofen, Hiru then used his Wunderwaffe's unique ability to cause the lightning to explode upon impact, causing Hiru and Richtofen to be knocked back. Edward was then sucked into the Gersch Device, and thus into the Dark Zone. Richtofen had one final ace in his pocket, which was the Regenerator Wunderwaffe. Without it, the device would never work. Eventually, however, the group of eight raided the Dark Zone briefly, although Richtofen utilised his Mustang and Sally to great use, it was to no avail. Takeo took the Wunderwaffe and managed to escape through the portal as it pulled everything back. As Richtofen had been effected by the Dark Zone's aura, he was too attached to the area to be pulled. After the portal closed, Richtofen fate, alongside what became of him after all Element 115 was destroyed, is unknown. Trivia *Richtofen, suprisingly, is the youngest of the original four characters. *Richtofen is an atheist, which is a reference to the Author. *Richtofen went crazy after consuming an experimental Speed Cola on his first trip to the Group 935 Japanese Facility. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters